Se solo mía
by alyzama
Summary: Naruto siente que el solo ser novia de Hinata ya no les basta para llenar su corazón por lo que decide pedirle matrimonio, pero para eso necesita el apoyo de sus amigos más cercanos ¿Como lo hará? pero más importante ¿Como se enfrentara a Hiashi para pedir la mano de la primogénita del clan Hiuga? ¿Terminara en desastre o en un final feliz? Pasen y lean.


Últimamente ando imparable xD

Ahora les traigo un fic de Naruto…

¿Se imaginan como el revoltoso rubio le pidió matrimonio a la pelinegra?

Bueno… pasen y lean.

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y no a mí.

**Se solo mía**

Naruto y Hinata tenían pocos meses de ser novios, cabe decir que cuando sus amigos y compañeros se enteraron de la noticia tuvieron diferentes reacciones, desde unas emocionadas y lloronas Sakura, Ten-Ten e Ino, hasta quien casi mata a Naruto (dícese de Kiba) y quien envidiaba al rubio por tener a la chica más bella de toda Konoha.

-Vaya Naruto-kun debes de cuidar muy bien a Hinata-san- Dijo seriamente Lee.

-Eso es lo que hago cejotas, ttebayo-

-Pareces menos idiota desde que sales con ella- Dijo burlonamente Shikamaru.

-Y tú pareces ya no aburrirte tanto desde que te casaste con Temari y mucho menos ahora que tienes esperas un hijo-

**-**Ts… es muy problemático, las mujeres embarazadas son unos demonios- El Nara tenía unas visibles ojeras debido a las exigencias que Temari le hacía en su estado pero pese a eso ella era la mujer que amaba y más ahora que su hijo crecía en el vientre de la rubia, en ese momento Temari parecía una copia de su madre: exigente y muy, muy problemática, ahora entendía lo que su padre le decía cuando era pequeño: Las mujeres son todo un misterio pero jamás podrás dejar de amarlas.

Los pensamientos de Shikamaru fueron interrumpidos por otro pelinegro.

**-**A todo esto ¿Por qué nos has reunido hoy, dobe?- Le pregunto Sasuke que solo tenía un par de semanas de haber vuelto a la aldea de manera definitiva para poder restaurar su clan.

-Bueno yo…- El rubio se puso totalmente rojo.

Los cuatro ninjas se encontraban en el puesto de ramen de viejo Teuchi.

-Oh vamos Naruto-kun ya dilo- Lo animo Lee.

El Uzumaki trago saliva y se froto las manos para quitarse el nerviosismo que tenia encima

-Yo… yo quiero pedirle matrimonio a Hinata-

El silencio se hizo en la sala.

-Oi, ¿Lo dices en serio?- Le pregunto Sasuke.

-Sí, quiero formar una familia con ella, ese siempre ha sido uno de mis sueños-

El Nara se paró de su asiento y lo tomo de los hombros.

-Naruto… el matrimonio no es algo fácil, es muy problemático, debes de pensarlo muy bien-

-Naruto-kun… ¿Has pensado como le pedirás su mano a Hiashi-sama?-

El rubio trago saliva, su relación con la cabeza del clan Hyuga había mejorado un poco desde que Naruto salvo a Hanabi, pero aun así Hiashi no lo convencía del todo y menos cuando supo que él rubio y su primogénita estaban saliendo juntos.

-No lo sé chicos, por eso los cite aquí, quiero que me aconsejen sobre lo que debo hacer- Confeso el rubio con los ojos llenos de terror.

Shikamaru recordó el teatrito que Kankuro y Gaara le habían hecho cuando él y Temari les dijeron que se casarían, el titiritero casi lo mata y cuando por fin se recupero, Gaara lo amenazo con matarlo lenta y dolorosamente con su prisión de arena si hacia sufrir a su hermana.

-Ahora que todo el mundo sabe que eres hijo del cuarto y descendiente del poderoso clan Uzumaki, Hiashi pensara que quieres volver a renacer tu estirpe y como Hinata es la heredera, no creo que la tengas fácil, dobe-

-¡Ahh lo sé!- Contesto el rubio revolviéndose el cabello con ambas manos.

-¿De qué hablan chicos?-

-Kakashi-sensei- Saludo Naruto.

-¿No debería de estar trabajando? Hokage-sama-

-Deja las formalidades Shikamaru, solo me escape un rato, ahora díganme ¿Cuál es la razón para que estén tan tensos?-

-Naruto le quiere pedir matrimonio a Hinata- Dijo Sasuke.

-Fiuuuuuu- Silbo a modo de sorpresa el Hokage- ¿Estás seguro Naruto?-

-Si Kakashi-sensei ¿Me podría decir cómo convencer a Hiashi-sama para que acepte que me case con Hinata?- Le rogo.

-Primero, ¿Crees que Hinata acepte?-

La cara de Naruto se lleno de terror total, mientras que los otros tres miraban al Hokage con cara de "¿En serio dudas que Hinata rechace al hombre del que siempre ha estado enamorada?"

-Ok ya entendí- Contesto con una gotita de sudor al estilo anime.

-Los últimos rumores indican que Hanabi será la próxima heredera en vez de Hinata, bueno era un secreto- Confeso el Hokage mientras se reía debajo la máscara mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-Que excelente Hokage tenemos- Se lamento Shikamaru al mismo tiempo que Sasuke hacia un facepalm.

-¡Qué bien!- Vitoreó el rubio.

-Pero aun así te será difícil el convencer a Hiashi-sama el que te deje casarte con Hinata, solo te dejo salir con ella porque salvaste a Hanabi-

Naruto dejo caer su rostro sobre la mesa ante las palabras de su maestro.

-Y bien ¿Ya tienes planeado como pedírselo a Hinata?-

-Si Sensei-

-¿Y el anillo?-

-Cuando la vieja Tsunade me dio las pertenencias de mis padres encontré el anillo que papá le dio a mi madre, es muy bello, así que quiero dárselo a Hinata, mis padres se amaron mucho y yo quiero que sea de la misma forma con Hinata-

-Sí que estas enamorado Naruto-kun- Dijo Lee muy sorprendido.

-Pero no me han dicho como enfrentarme con su padre- Gimoteaba el shinobi.

-Se directo, pídeselo sin rodeos, el sabe cuánto amas a Hinata, y si no acepta… bueno… róbatela- Le propuso Shikamaru.

Sasuke empezó a reír como poseído, el solo pensar como el atolondrado rubio huiría de la aldea con la pelinegra sobre su espalda siendo perseguido por todo el clan Hyuga era demasiado para él.

-Maldito Sasuke deja de burlarte de mí-

-Pagaría por ver cómo eres perseguido por los Hyuga-

-¡Teme!-

-Naruto ¿Cuándo lo harás?- Pregunto Kakashi.

-Mañana es su cumpleaños-

-¡Oh! bien pensado Naruto y ¿Cuándo le dirás a Hiashi-sama?-

-Bueno, le diré pasado mañana-

-¿No serie buena idea si le pedimos consejos a las chicas? Digo… ellas sabrán más como deberías hacerlo- Sugirió Lee.

-¿En serio? Pero están locas y más Ino- Dijo Shikamaru quien conocía las ideas tan descabelladas que hacía su compañera.

-¿A quién le dices loca?-

El Nara sintió un aura asesina tras su espalda.

-Que problemática-

-¿Qué hacen chicos?-

Kakashi le explico lo que pretendía hacer Naruto y la misión de idear un plan.

-¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Qué lindo!-

-Oh cállate Ino-

-Iré a ver a Sakura y a Ten-Ten, en unos veinte minutos regreso- La rubia corrió del lugar rumbo a las casas de sus amigas sin perder un solo segundo.

Media hora más tarde las tres chicas llegaron al puesto de ramen.

Sakura se acerco a Naruto y usando su peculiar fuerza lo alzo de su asiento tomándolo por el cuello.

-¡NA-RU-TO! ¿Estás loco o qué? Hiashi-sama te matara, recuerda que si no hubiera sido por Tsunade-sensei te hubiera matado cuando le pediste permiso para salir con Hinata-

-Pero Sakura-chan…- Dijo aterrado el rubio.

-Vamos Sakura-san bájalo- Le suplico Lee.

La pelirrosa miro al shinobi y no pudo negarse a su petición.

-Naruto, todos sabemos que amas mucho a Hinata, pero este es un gran paso, se que Neji estaría feliz pero... Son muy jóvenes-

Todos recordaron a su amigo caído, era doloroso para el rubio recordar como se había sacrificado para salvarlo a él y a Hinata.

-Le prometí a Neji cuidar de Hinata y eso hare, pero esa no es la razón para que me quiera casar ya mismo con ella, yo…- Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- Yo quiero formar mi propia familia, quiero tener algo más por lo que seguir, quiero convertirme en Hokage y protegerlos a todos-

Sus palabras conmovieron a todos, incluso al propio Uchiha.

-Mooo... Está bien te ayudare- Dijo Sakura, ella quería como un hermano al rubio y solo quería lo mejor para él.

-¿Y cómo quieres pedírselo?-

-Mañana en el monte de lo Hokages-

-Pero mañana tendrá su fiesta en la tarde-

-Lo sé, por eso le pediré que nos veamos ahí en la noche-

-Ok… ¿Ya tienes lista tu ropa? ¿Sabes que flores o les vas a dar? ¿El anillo?-

-Yo… bueno llevare un atuendo que me dejo mi padre, ¿Flores?-

-De eso yo me encargo- Dijo Ino.

-Gracias Ino, el anillo es este-

El rubio saco una cajita azul de terciopelo, la abrió y dejo a la vista un anillo pequeño con un cristal color rojo (esmeralda) rodeado de pequeños zafiros y por dentro se podía leer la palabra "Namikaze" apellido de su padre.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Es precioso!- Respondieron las tres kunoichis.

-Yo me encargare de preparar a Hinata y de asegurarme que llegue a la cita- Dijo Ten-Ten

Kakashi se rasco la nuca y tras haberlo pensado bien dijo:

-Vaya, ya que todo está listo, supongo que intervenir por ti ante Hiashi-sama-

Los chicos voltearon hacia el Hokage sorprendidos por sus palabras.

-¡Kakashi-sensei gracias!- Le agradeció el rubio abrazándolo efusivamente.

-Bueno chicos, ya saben qué hacer, mañana nos vemos ¿A qué hora Naruto?- Dijo Ino.

-A las ocho de la noche-

-Ok a las siete y media estaremos listos yo llevo las flores-

-Que problemático- Se quejo Shikamaru por enésima vez en la noche.

Todos se retiraron sin notar que alguien había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Maldito Naruto- Dijo una persona en la oscuridad.

…..

Naruto salto de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a la residencia Hyuga.

-¿Hinata-chan estás aquí?- Pregunto Naruto al ver apagada la luz del cuarto de Hinata.

-Ah, Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo sorprendida la pelinegra al abrir la ventana.

-Disculpa, ya es muy tarde, solo quería pedirte que mañana después de tu fiesta de cumpleaños nos viéramos en el monte Hokage, te tengo una sorpresa-

Hinata sintió su corazón saltar de su pecho, Naruto estaba siendo muy atenta con ella desde hace un par de semanas, y eso la hacía muy feliz.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun, pero no tenias que hacerlo-

-No digas eso, solo es algo que quiero hacer por ti-

El rubio se acerco a ella y le robo un beso.

-Na… Na… Naruto-kun- Se sonrojo violentamente, aun no se acostumbraba a las efusivas muestras de amor del Uzumaki.

-Nos vemos mañana- Le sonrió el shinobi desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

….

Como se acostumbraba dentro del clan Hyuga, las fiestas de cumpleaños y cualquier celebración eran muy formales y serias, pero Hinata no se quejaba al tener a sus amigos y familiares cerca de ella, los invitados la habían colmado de regalos y halagos sobre lo bella y talentosa que se había vuelto en los últimos años, pero todo eso lo había dejado a un lado porque sus pensamientos solo se centraban en algo, la cita de Naruto.

Al término de la fiesta, alrededor de las seis de la tarde pidió retirarse a su padre, y tras la aprobación fue corriendo a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa e ir al encuentro con su amado.

Quince minutos antes de la hora acordada partió hacia el monte Hokage.

-Hinata, espera- Le grito alguien.

-oh Ten-Ten-

-Ven por aquí, no querrás que alguien te vea salir de la mansión-

-¿Eh?-

-Sí, lo sé, iras a verte con Naruto, ven conmigo-

-La pelinegra siguió a su amiga, en definitiva, no quería que su padre o alguien del clan la vieran y mucho menos su padre-

Pero no todo seria color de rosa, dentro de la Mansión Hyuga, Hiashi se encontraba tomando el té junto a Hanabi, pero su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida ante el sonido de la puerta.

-Pase- Ordeno.

-Hiashi-sama-

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar joven Inuzuka?-

Kiba se acerco al patriarca de los Hyuga e hizo una reverencia ante él.

-Le traigo una información que le interesa-

-Dime-

-Anoche escuche que Naruto le pediría matrimonio a Hinata-

La cara pasible de Hiashi se tenso gravemente y el vaso que sostenía quedo hecha añicos en sus manos, dejando hecha piedra a Hanabi.

-¿Cuándo y dónde lo hará?-

-Hoy a las ocho de la noche en el monte Hokage-

Ambos miraron el reloj y vieron que solo faltaban un par de minutos para la cita, el patriarca se levanto a su asiento y fue al cuarto de su primogénita.

-Hinata soy yo, abre-

Nadie abrió así que decidió abrir a la fuerza, pero su hija no estaba.

-Vamos Hanabi-

La pequeña no tuvo más opción que seguir a su padre, pidiendo en su interior el no llegar antes de que Naruto se le propusiera a su hermana, por que pese a lo que todos pensaran la pequeña apreciaba al rubio tras haberla salvado hace solo casi dos años.

En el monte Hokage estaba Naruto esperando la llegada de su novia, su nerviosismo era tal que sus piernas no dejaban de temblar pero al verla llegar junto con Ten-Ten hizo que su miedo desapareciera.

-Los dejo solos chicos- Dijo la castaña al desaparecer del Lugar.

-Hinata-chan- Susurro su nombre, la shinobi se veía totalmente hermosa, su cabello brillaba bajo la tenue luz de la luna haciendo que resaltara aun más su belleza –Ten son para ti- Le entrego un ramo de flores que consistían en azucenas y lirios de colores.

-Son hermosas-

-No más que tu- contesto sonrojado.

No muy a lo lejos estaban escondidos Shikamaru, Lee, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Sakura y Ten-Ten.

-¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí?- Se pregunto Sasuke.

-Cállate Sasuke-kun- Le regaño Ino.

-¿Por qué esta aquí Sai?-

-Me vio en el camino y me siguió- Contesto la rubia.

-Somos muchas personas, Hinata se dará cuenta-

-Estamos aquí por si Naruto lo arruina-

-Seria típico de él- Contesto sarcásticamente Shikamaru.

-Hinata-chan yo…- Su nerviosismo regreso- Yo te cite aquí porque tengo- Trago saliva- Tengo algo importante que decirte-

La actitud del rubio puso nerviosa a la pelinegra.

-Dime Naruto-kun-

-Hinata-chan, antes de morir Neji me hizo jurar que te protegería, y eso he hecho hasta ahora, cuando la guerra termino poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti hasta quedar totalmente hechizado por tu belleza, cariño y tu amabilidad, pero ahora ya no solo estoy enamorado de ti, yo te amo Hinata-chan, cada día que pasa agradezco a kami el que te tenga a mi lado, me siento un hombre afortunado, pero todo eso ya no es suficiente para mi, Hinata-chan yo…- Se arrodillo ante ella y saco la cajita azul- Hinata-chan se solo mía- Los azules ojos del rubio transmitían la seriedad y decisión que tenía en ese momento.

La pelinegra se tapo la boca mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sentía a punto de desmayarse en ese mismo instante.

-Yo... Naruto-kun-

-¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?-

-Yo… si… Si Naruto-kun yo quiero ser tu esposa- Contesto emocionada la oji perla mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

Naruto tomo su dedo y le puso el anillo.

-Naruto-kun… yo…. Yo te hare muy feliz-

EL Uzumaki sonrió triunfante, la jalo de la cintura y la beso como nunca lo había hecho, de forma lenta pero llena de amor, abrió más su boca para acceder a la de ella y profundizar aun más el beso haciendo suspirar a la joven que lo rodeo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Mientras tanto en los matorrales las tres kunoichis y Lee lloraban dramáticamente.

-¿Para eso tanto drama?- Dijo un aburrido Shikamaru.

-Eres un insensible Shikamaru, no quiero ni pensar como te le propusiste a Temari.

-Ts… que problemática-

-Con que eso es la propuesta de matrimonio- Se dijo Sai en voz alta –Ok… Ino casémonos-

La rubia casi se le sale el corazón por la boca, hace solo unas cuantas semanas ella y el ex-ambu empezaron una "extraña" relación.

-Me niego, eres un idiota Sai, debes ser más lindo y romántico-

El chico pálido se acerco a ella, se arrodillo y la tomo de la mano.

-¿Quisiera ser la madre de mis hijos?-

Ino se puso más roja de lo que estaba y por mera reacción pateo fuertemente al shinobi.

-Eres un maldito loco-

Mientras tanto para Naruto y Hinata en ese momento solo ellos dos existían, su amor se manifestaba enormemente sin guardarse nada, ella quería hacer feliz al rubio que siempre había sido su ejemplo a seguir, aquel chico que no temía a nada y que pese a todos los obstáculos había podido salvar a todos; y para él Hinata siempre fue la niña rara que lo seguía a todas partes pero que cuando se dio cuenta se había interesado en ella y se enamoro poco a poco de todos sus defectos y virtudes, simplemente la amaba, y quería tenerla por siempre a su lado.

-Aléjate de mi hija Uzumaki Naruto-

-¿Papá?-

-No permitiré que te cases con mi hija-

-Alto ahí Hiashi- Grito Tsunade saliendo del bosque.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Vengo a hacer valido un acuerdo de matrimonio de hace veinte años-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué contrato?-

-Resulta que cuando Kushina Uzumaki y tu esposa estaban embarazadas prometieron que si sus hijos eran niño y niña respectivamente se casarían cuando fueran adultos-

-Eso es mentira, jamás escuche de algo así-

Tsunade le mostro un pergamino donde se establecía lo dicho por ella, firmado tanto por Kushina como la esposa de Hiashi.

-Eso ya no es válido, han pasado muchos años, además mi esposa nunca me lo consulto y esa loca de Kushina siempre hacia cosas para hacerme enojar-

Naruto solo sonrió al imaginar a su madre haciendo enojar a su futuro suegro.

-Así que no harás caso de lo que yo digo- Sonreía diabólicamente la ex-Hokage

-Mi hija es muy joven- Eso no importa, tu tenias la misma edad cuando te casaste con tu difunta esposa.

-Papá… yo voy a casarme con Naruto-Kun- Le contesto Hinata.

-¡Hinata!- Su primogénita jamás le había alzado la voz de esa manera y eso lo sorprendió.

-Papá, yo seré la futura heredera al clan, no veo problema porque nee-san se case con Naruto-san, él es el héroe de Konoha, el hijo del cuarto Hokage y descendiente de un poderoso clan- Trato de convencerlo Hanabi.

-Vamos Hiashi-sama- Le dijo Kakashi que aparecía en el lugar –Él es un buen chico, protegerá a Hinata con la misma intensidad con la que rescato a Hanabi-

Kakashi había dado en el clavo, esas palabras "casi" convencieron al patriarca de los Hyuga, pero al estar presionado por un Hokage y una ex-Hokage no tuvo otra opción que ceder ante la petición.

-Uzumaki Naruto, te cedo la mano de mi hija, mi primogénita, tendrás la responsabilidad de cuidarla y respetarla, velar por su seguridad y por su felicidad, eres afortunado por tener el amor de una descendiente del ancestral clan Hyuga, y si algo le llega a pasar a ella, el poder y juicio del clan te dará caza y serás castigado de acuerdo a las leyes de la familia-

-Yo Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de Namikaze Minato cuarto Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas y de Uzumaki Kushina ex-Jinchuriki y descendiente del clan Uzumaki prometo proteger a Hinata Hyuga aun a costa de mi propia vida-

-Naruto-kun- Dijo Hinata totalmente conmovida.

-Bien, ahora el compromiso esta hecho, así que salgan mocosos-

Los amigos de la pareja al verse descubiertos salieron de los matorrales.

-Solo estábamos apoyando a Naruto-kun- Dijo Lee un poco apenado.

-Oh si, la llama de la juventud arde con pasión esta noche- Grito a los cuatro vientos Gay saliendo junto con Kurenai que se acerco a Hinata para felicitarla.

-Que bien por ti Naruto- Lo felicito Ino.

-Bien hecho Dobe- Le dijo Sasuke.

Todos los presentes felicitaron a la pareja.

-Bien, mañana veremos los planes para la boda- Ordeno Hiashi.

Naruto se acero a él y le palmeo la espalda.

-Muchas gracias suegro-

Un tic apareció el ojo del patriarca.

-Hanabi inmovilízalo-

-Ok padre-

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Grito Naruto antes de ser amarrado por la pequeña Hyuga.

-¡Papá!-

-Déjalo Hinata, ese idiota se lo merece- Le dijo Tsunade.

-Preparen todo en dos semanas regreso- Ordeno el Hyuga, llevándose al Uzumaki como costal de papas.

-¡IDIOTA!-Dijeron todos sus amigos haciendo un facepalm.

Quince días después los dos hombres regresaron, Naruto se veía totalmente pálido pero un poco más fuerte, el Hyuga lo había sometido a un entrenamiento infernal más intenso que el que tuvo con Jiraiya.

-Hinata-chan- Se abalanzo contra su prometida al verla.

-Jamás, jamás volveré a hacer enojar a tu padre-

-Sepárate de mi hija, no podrás verla hasta el día de su boda-

La cara de Naruto se puso más pálida de lo que estaba.

-Si señor- El rubio se puso en posición de soldado, totalmente rígido sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Puedes irte- El rubio no lo pensó dos veces y huyo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Mientras que a lo lejos en un árbol no muy alto se podía ver a Sasuke y a Shikamaru descansando en sus ramas burlándose de la suerte del Uzumaki.

-Esto es lo que quería ver- Se reía descaradamente el Uchiha.

…

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, opiniones o reclamos :3


End file.
